


恒温动物（1）

by yoyolanda



Category: all千
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda





	恒温动物（1）

“死变态，”千玺一时听信“谗言”，被捆住手腕后挣扎不得，只能回过头抱怨“这都是什么毛病。”但Franklin却置若罔闻，兀自把冰块往小朋友的后穴里推。

小朋友被刺激得直哆嗦，后穴一收紧反而将冰块带入更多。Franklin的吻也温温柔柔地落下来，沿着出了一层薄汗的后背吻向腰窝、吻向尾椎。

千玺皱起眉头，难过得红了眼眶。后穴已经完全被冰到麻木，只有大腿根处的潮湿暗示着它冰块融化的程度。Franklin的吻更是把他撩拨得难以自持，他挣扎了几下，作用无异于隔靴搔痒。千玺终于有点开窍了，“余老师 ...”小朋友小心试探着，“余老师帮我啊... ”

很明显Franklin特别吃这一套，他伸出两根手指向后面探去，慢慢地插入后再浅浅地伸出。里面的触感很棒，紧致中夹杂着水润的冰凉。“千玺你放松一点，”Franklin语气严肃、一本正经道，“肌肉不放松怎么做出来wave啊？”余衍林一边说着，一边弯起手指在肠壁里搜刮。舞艺超群的老师和天赋异禀的学生不管在哪里都是受人钦羡的，Franklin试探了几圈就找到了小朋友的敏感部位。几乎是十分耿直地，他用手指碰了碰那里。“啊...”千玺觉得自己的五脏六腑像是被浸满了水后再被拧干，身体无意识地颤抖起来。

等到Franklin把自己完全送进去后，千玺终于长出了一口气。和付老师一起做，未免也太磨人了些。后穴被撑得很开，带来的满足感掩盖住了对他而言尚且陌生的情欲。两具年轻的身体不知疲倦地碰撞着，一个无止境地索取、一个欣然给予。“Franklin...”小朋友实在是本性难移，收回他不久前的敬畏称呼，“快点儿啊...”

余衍林也从善如流地握住了小朋友的前面，手指灵活地抚慰它，同时也加快了抽送。对方的节奏两个人都了如指掌，没过多久千玺就跟上了速度，抬臀迎合着Franklin。“嗯哼...”小朋友故意发出黏腻的呻吟。余衍林则看向他，小孩儿的脸上挂着狡黠的笑容。他便也故意地撞击着敏感点，甚至恶劣地来回碾压。“嘶”千玺收起调笑，后背难耐地弓起来又放下，后穴不断收着紧。但他也能明显感觉到身体里的那根相反在肿胀着，终于他难以忍受这前后的双重折磨，向身后的人讨吻。

细碎的呻吟得以捂进口腔里，显得不太露骨。“啊！”两个人几乎同时释放出来，小朋友像是被抽了魂儿，静静地趴在床上。Franklin则从背后抱住他，半压在他身上。“千玺...千玺...”余衍林贴在他耳边，说话的气息弄得他痒痒的。千玺意图转过身去抱Franklin，就在翻身之际，夹杂着被褥和衣服布料摩擦的声音，几个音节不确切地飘进了他耳朵里。

是Franklin在说，

“我爱你。”

只可惜Franklin没能遇到那个只属于街舞的易烊千玺。


End file.
